


Moo

by BlaCkreed4, lisachan, MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Ti mungo come una vacca.”<br/>“Ma perché?!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moo

Lena accetta la presenza di Peter con un cenno del capo: non gli ha chiesto di essere lì, ma comunque non gli ha impedito di farlo; così allunga una gamba - una delle sue lunghissime, sensuali gambe da fotomodella, inguainata negli stivali a mezza coscia del costume di scena - e chiude la porta del camerino con un calcio.  
"Il pubblico è entusiasta," le dice lui, sorridendo da parte a parte. "Li sentono urlare fino a Malmoe."  
"Mi sembrava stesse andando abbastanza bene, in effetti. Ma avevo bisogno di una pausa." Lena gli ficca una mano nei pantaloni. Peter trattiene il respiro, prima di lasciarlo andare tutto di un colpo con un gemito.  
"Di nuovo?" sussurra, deglutendo lentamente. Lena non lo ascolta, come non lo ha mai ascoltato negli ultimi otto mesi, nonostante le sue illusioni di essere "l'uomo che metterà a posto il mio cuore e la mia vita" della "popstar degli anni novanta tornata alla ribalta con un successo clamoroso e un nuovo tour europeo".  
“Lena… aspetta,” geme ancora quando la sente cominciare a muovere la mano più velocemente, “Lena, è letteralmente impossibile. Gli uomini hanno un tempo di recupero, sai? Ci serve dello spazio per essere in grado di—oh, Dio.”  
“Dicevi?” ride lei, sentendolo tornare duro fra le dita.  
Peter si abbatte contro lo schienale del divano, respirando affannosamente. “Lena…” piagnucola, “Guarda che il fatto che mi si rizzi di nuovo non vuol dire che mi piaccia! Fa male! Perché non lasci che mi prenda io cura di te? Cosa te ne viene, poi, a masturbarmi sei volte al giorno?”  
“Ti mungo come una vacca.”  
“Ma perché?!”  
Lei si ferma, sorridendogli dolcemente. “Sai…” dice, simulando un grado di intimità che non sente, “Quando ero piccola, i miei avevano una fattoria, su in collina. È l’unico posto in cui io sia mai stata felice. E lì, l’attività che preferivo era in assoluto mungere le vacche. Mi riempivano di una sensazione di pace e tranquillità che non ho mai provato in nessun altro luogo. Quindi, vedi… quando lo faccio con te, è perché cerco quella stessa sensazione di pace e tranquillità. E solo tu puoi darmela.”  
Peter la guarda, trattenendo il respiro. Non gli capita spesso di vedere Lena così fragile, non le piace mostrarsi troppo umana di fronte alla gente – non importa da quanto tempo la conosca.  
“Lena… scusa,” le dice, accarezzandole teneramente una spalla, “Non avevo idea. Se è così…”  
Lei gli scoppia a ridere in faccia, scuotendo il capo. “Dio mio,” commenta, “Sei proprio un imbecille.”  
Peter ci mette qualche secondo di incomparabile idiozia a capire che lo stava prendendo in giro.  
Arrossisce quando finalmente mette a fuoco quanto idiota sia sembrato agli occhi di Lena, ma non ha tempo di ribattere: la mano nei suoi pantaloni gli stringe il membro e ricomincia a muoversi su e giù, facendolo gemere.  
Lena si china su di lui, mordicchiandogli il collo mentre lo tiene schiacciato sul divano con la mano libera, accarezzandogli il petto e pizzicandogli un capezzolo da sopra la maglietta.  
“Solo tu avresti potuto credere ad una balla del genere!” lo prende in giro, sedendosi accanto a lui e guardandolo in faccia.  
Nuovamente non gli lascia modo di rispondere, strofinando la punta del suo membro con il pollice, facendogli trattenere il respiro per poi rilasciarlo in un gemito di piacere tremolante.  
“Non avevi detto che ti faceva male? A me non sembra affatto.” Infierisce ancora, ridendo del balbettio incoerente che esce dalle labbra di Peter.  
L’uomo ormai ha la mente completamente annebbiata, tanto che inizia a muovere il bacino incontro a quella mano così familiare che lo conosce fin troppo bene.  
Le dita di Lena scivolano agili ed esperte sul membro di Peter, mentre la proprietaria guarda divertita le espressioni di piacere che attraversano il viso dell’uomo mentre gemeva il suo nome come un mantra.  
Era per quello che lo faceva: per vedere Peter sciogliersi davanti a lei, per la sensazione di potere che le dava vederlo ridotto in quello stato, mentre la supplicava come si supplica una dea per vedere le proprie preghiere esaudite.  
Peter alla fine viene per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata, inarcandosi e sporcandosi le mutande, mentre Lena continua a masturbarlo finché non c’è più nulla da mungere.  
Solo a quel punto la donna tira fuori la mano sporca di seme dai pantaloni di Peter, guardandolo negli occhi mentre ne lecca una parte per provocarlo e metterlo in imbarazzo.  
“È ora che io torni in scena.” Gli dice semplicemente, asciugandosi la mano sulla maglietta di Peter prima di spalancare la porta e marciare sul palco, accolta dalle grida e dai fischi del pubblico.


End file.
